


Rainy Day Reunions

by OmgPandi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I guess it is?, I mean N is mentioned being in Unova already sooooo..., I'm not surprised there's a tag for this, M/M, Post BW2, Prompt Fic, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost considered waiting until the rain was done before he saw a familiar mop of brown hair and an umbrella with said person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the [Imagine your OTP...](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/) blog at tumblr.  
> The last time I wrote KuroShipping I made myself upset because of the angst so let's fix that! ~~This is also pretty dumb I'm sorry.~~
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Pokemon. That honor goes to Nintendo!

If there was one thing that Cheren hated more than the cold, it was storms and rain. He didn’t like getting himself wet from the rain or having to carry around a wet umbrella for who-knows-how-long after he’s done with it. He just didn’t like it, end of story. So of course today’s forecast didn’t necessary call for rain, there was a small chance of it, but it did start to rain after he was done with his gym leader duties for that day and he forgot an umbrella. He almost considered waiting until the rain was done before he saw a familiar mop of brown hair and an umbrella with said person.

“Hilbert? What are you doing here?” Cheren asked, walking over to his long-time friend. The last time he had heard from Hilbert, the younger teen was in a region called Kalos, still looking for N (who he knew was, ironically enough, was back in Unova).

“I thought I’d stop by to see you before heading back to Nuvema Town.” Hilbert explained, smiling at the taller of the two (even if it did annoy him). “I wanted to see my mom before trying another region.”

Cheren nodded, understanding that bit of logic. He wasn’t showing it, but he was happy to find out that he was the first person that Hilbert decided to visit after being away for so long.

“Come on! Let’s go to your place, I have an umbrella so we’ll be fine!”

“Okay, okay. Just wait for a second.” Cheren said, going towards the coat rack in the school part of the building.

“Are you asking me to be patient?” Hilbert playfully asked, gasping in mock surprise. “Who are you and what have you done with Cheren?!” Cheren just snorted before putting on his jacket and heading towards the door, ignoring Hilbert’s quiet laughing.

Hilbert opened the umbrella before they left the building and soon the two teens were sharing an umbrella with each other. Cheren muttered something about there not being a lot of space, which caught Hilbert’s attention. The younger of the two just stuck his tongue out at Cheren, and promptly moved the umbrella more on his end. Cheren growled at that, and tried grabbing the umbrella handle away from Hilbert.

“Stoooooop that! It’s my umbrella!”

“You lost your rights to the umbrella when you moved it closer to your end.” Cheren stated, complete seriousness in his voice which caused Hilbert to start laughing. The two continued to fight over the umbrella, not realizing that there was a rather large puddle in front of them due to part of the sidewalk being sunk down. When Hilbert noticed the puddle he stopped, but wasn’t expecting Cheren to continue walking and with the umbrella, and couldn’t warn Cheren in time before he tripped over part of the risen sidewalk and fell into the puddle.

From the puddle, Cheren heard Hilbert gasp in response before he began to laugh. It was pretty loud too, and Cheren was thankful that no one seemed to be around. He was, however, incredibly annoyed with his clothes getting wet and cursed the puddle, rain, and sidewalk for this happening. The umbrella laid on the other side of the puddle, and was picked up by Hilbert. The younger teen was still laughing, although reduced more to giggles, and offered his hand out to help Cheren from the puddle. Cheren grasped Hilbert’s hand, but did something that Hilbert wasn’t expecting and pulled him down into the puddle as well.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me.” Cheren said with a huff. “Now your clothes are wet, too.”

Hilbert just blinked a couple of times before he started laughing at the situation they were in. Cheren just snorted and tried not to think about how cute Hilbert’s laugh could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: _Imagine your OTP sharing an umbrella in the rain. Person B keeps complaining that person A is hogging it, and they eventually get distracted by the argument and fall into a puddle. Person A is laughing so hard that when they try to help B up, they fall in as well. More laughing and smooches ensue._
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
